


I Need You

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sorta im not that good at sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: aew dynamite 8/27/2020 chuck taps out, he lost the match and he cant help but feel worthless trent picks him back up
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request para anon im sorry if this isnt angsty enough im bad at sadness i like people happy sorry !  
> chuckie is a sad boy

Chuck's knee screamed in pain, he was so close to the rope, they were taunting him. He wanted to tell them to  _ fuck off _ but it hurt too bad, he could barely think. Chuck's body gave out, his strength depleted and the next thing he knew he was tapping the mat. Anything,  _ anything _ to stop the pain. 

His leg was released and Chuck slowly rolled over. It still ached and burned and just felt like pure shit. He couldn't form a coherent thought, Chuck used what little strength he could manage to roll himself out of the ring and onto the floor. He clutched his leg and as his heart rate began to slow and his breathing became less ragged his mind was finally flooded but he really wished it wouldn't because–

_ You tapped out you fucking useless idiot. You're worthless, Trent wouldn't have tapped out. You let him down, you let Orange down, you're the worst member, they don't deserve to be dragged down by you being so fucking weak.  _

Chuck squeezed his eyes shut trying to dispel the thoughts but they kept coming. His eyes fell open again and he saw Trent crawling toward him. Chuck looked away, he couldn't face him, he just cost them the match. 

Trent got to Chuck and ran his hand over his forehead. Chuck stubbornly kept his gaze away from Trent. 

"Hey, Chuck you okay? Look at me." Trent urged, cupping his cheek trying to turn his face. Chuck clenched his eyes shut as he felt tears starting to form. "Chuck…" Trent leaned his forehead down on his and sighed. They had to get out of there. "C'mon." 

Trent cradled Chuck, pulling him up and wrapping his arm around Chuck's waist for support. Chuck set some of his weight down and cried when the stinging came back. 

"Hey, I've got you." Trent took Chuck's weight and led him out of the ring area. 

They walked back to their locker room in silence, Chuck not wanting to say anything, dreading what Trent must think of him right now. Trent gently set him down on the bench and settled in front of him, still trying to catch Chuck's eyes. He rubbed soothingly into Chuck's knee, the other hand on his face trying to force him to look at Trent. 

"Chuck, talk to me." Trent said, desperate for any sign of…  _ anything.  _ Chuck's lip wobbled and he shut his eyes again. 

"I messed up." Chuck whispered. The tears he was forcing back were starting to give him a headache, he was already in so much pain. Trent's eyebrows scrunched together. 

"What do you mean?" He rubbed the pad of his thumb along Chuck's cheek, trying to be as comforting as possible. 

"I tapped, Trent. I lost the match, it's my fault." Chuck's voice started to grow in volume with every word. He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't let Trent look at him. 

"Chuck, it's not your fault, they could've hurt you, you had to tap." Trent's voice was soft and reassuring but that raised Chuck's frustration. He snapped his eyes open to see Trent's understanding ones. 

"I was right next to the ropes Trent! I just gave up! I was just thinking about myself. You never would have tapped, I'll… I'll never be as strong as you." Chuck hung his head, fight leaving him just as quickly as it came. He was so tired. Trent shook his head and lifted Chuck's eyes to him again. 

"I'm not strong, I'm stupid. Chuck we did all we could, if you got hurt any worse we wouldn't be able keep fighting. You weren't thinking about yourself, you were thinking about us." Trent snaked his hand to rest against the back of Chuck's neck. "I need you, Chuck, I can't do this without you." 

Chuck wanted to believe that so bad, he wanted to think that he was even worthy to be Trent's tag partner. He shook his head. 

"No you don't." He pulled back until Trent's hand fell away from him. "Face it, I'm holding you and Orange back, I'm just the fuck up. I'm– fuck!" Chuck tried to stand, anger at himself taking over but his knee gave out and there Trent was to catch him as always. 

"Careful, you need to rest." He set Chuck back down before gripping his shoulders tightly. "And you need to stop talking like that." Trent's voice was firm, Chuck didn't want to but he had to listen. "Don't you ever say shit like that again, Chuck you're an incredible wrestler, there's no one else I would ever want to fight beside. We're gonna make it." Trent promised, intensity in his stare so Chuck knew he meant it. He knew Trent wasn't lying to him but he was still doubting. 

"Do you even think we would've beat the Bucks if fucking Hangman wasn't there? I don't know…" Chuck said honestly. "They were about to win. Do we– do I even deserve to be here?" Trent's grip tightened. 

"Hey, we're ranked number two in the entire company, if anyone deserves to be here it's us! And fuck, if we lost, then we'd get back up and keep fighting, again and again. Chuck, I don't care how long it takes. We are taking those belts, you and me, Orange will have some fucking singles belt, we're gonna be champs! Don't you dare doubt yourself!" Trent brought his hands hard down on Chuck's shoulders, patting aggressively in encouragement. 

Chuck tears fell freely now as he slapped his forehead, banishing any further self-deprecating thoughts. 

"You're really not mad?" Chuck wiped his eyes as he whimpered, forcing a sob down. Trent kissed his cheek and swept away a few more tears. 

"No way, just worried." Trent ran his hand over Chuck's knee again. "I was so scared, they kept going after your knee and I thought you'd…" Trent faltered, his emotions now threatening to spill over. 

"I'm okay," Chuck shook his leg out slightly, "they can't keep Chuckie T down. Only Chuckie T can do that." He chanced a sheepish smile. Trent smiled back, shaking his head slightly. 

"And Trent picks Chuckie T back up, and reminds him what a big, handsome, tough guy he is." Trent peppered kisses along Chuck's cheek and jaw. Chuck started laughing and cupped Trent's cheeks, leaning forward to kiss him deeply. His emotions had finally all crashed down, anger, frustration, sadness, doubt, being pushed aside, at least for the time being while he held Trent's face. 

He pulled back and ducked his head one last time. 

"I'm sorry for… I'm sorry." Trent pressed his lips to Chuck's again for just a second. 

"You're too good to be so hard on yourself. C'mon," Trent hooked his arm around Chuck's waist to pull him up, "let's get you checked out." Chuck nodded and leaned heavily against Trent. It didn't hurt as terribly anymore but he didn't want to risk it. Trent led him to the trainer's room, kissing him on the cheek one last time outside the door. 

"I love you, Chuck." Trent said, catching Chuck off guard. He turned his head, eyes shining. 

"I love you, too, Trent." Chuck's heart set in determination, he was such an idiot.  _ The coolest dude in the world loves you, you whiny bitch. You gotta be worth something to make that happen. _ Chuck smiled widely and pounced on Trent, kissing him soundly. Trent chuckled into the kiss, letting it linger for a bit before tugging himself away. 

"Let's go." Trent opened the door and they walked in, already ready to fight again alongside the one they love. 

**Author's Note:**

> dude i hope chucks knee is okay though for real  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
